transformers 4 4
by kevin O'Connor
Summary: the story begins a year after season 4 as old enemies return and the war begins again


transformers 4.4

written by kevin o'connor

Two pairs of metallic boots are walking with intent though an alien swamp searching for any signs on intelligent life.

"Blitzs what in the slag are we looking for" a grey robots asks his companion as they continue searching.

"A rumour that a metallic object was seen flying though the atmosphere two months ago and crash landed around here somewhere" he tells his companion with out even turning around.

His companion sighs "there are plenty of bounties to hunt in the universe and were searching for primus knows what, so why is this more important to you than energon" he ask his companion.

He stops and turns around and eyes his companion his face is scarred from being in so many battles. His companion steps back a step as he sees the conviction in his partners eye.

Blitzwing raises his gun arm and says "because simply the alien who saw it land said it had the same decepticon symbol as us"

Octane covers his face signalling for blitzwing to lower his gun "so what we aren't decepticon anymore even if we find him he aint going to help us".

Blitzwing lowers his gun "well if it is a decepticon he might have a bounty on his head now that galavtron got blown across the galaxy and the decepticon are in disarray again so lets find him octane then we can find better bounties to make a living".

They continue moving "don't you miss being a decepticon blitz".

"I only miss being a decepticon when megatron was in charge he at least he knew what he was doing, galavatron was so insane he would have wiped us all out on a whim so it is not worth being a decepticon so no more talk lets find our companion".

3 hours later

Octane have covered the grounds a number of times and have stopped searching and are stood still looking around.

"There is nothing here what so ever so lets go blitz"

"Damn it I am going to fry that slagging alien lets go octane"

They turn to leave as they walk forward octane slips and hits the ground hard bliztwing starts to laugh.

"What happened" he looks down and sees a familiar foot coming out of the ground. He sees a white leg and a blue thruster on it. He looks around and helps octane to his feet " I guess we found what we are looking for lets dig".

Octane nods and helps blitzwing dig the body out of the ground. It is the body of starscream.

He has a laser blast in his mid section other wise fine.

"It can't be he's dead" blitz says shocked to octane. "Actually his ghost has been flying around the galaxy for a while it possessed a number of decepticon then made a deal with unicron to get his body back but screwed him at the last minute then was shot by galavtron as he flew though the galaxy I guess this is where he landed, is he alive"

Bliztwing checks the body " I think he is in stasis lock if we take him back to our employers they may be able to fix him up".

Octane looks as blitz with an unsure look on his face "you want to revive starscream for what he was the most notorious traitor in cybertrion history he would shoot us in the back if he thought it would help him at all".

Blitz smiles which unnerves octane "trust me grab him and lets go"

2 days later

The blue optics of starscream click on for the first time in a while he looks around it is a sterile environment beside him is a five faced quintason who is taking into a intercom.

"The patient is awake".

The door opens and blitzwing and octane walk in starscream sits up and he gets off the slab.

"Where am I " starscream asks the former decepticon.

"You are on a quintason space ship we found you near death and brought you back here for repairs" blitzwing tells him directly.

Starscream looks around eyeing the exit "so what do you want from me" he asks sarcastically

"You are going to join us as mercenaries for hire and help us to capture dangerous bounties though out the universe" he laughs at starscream.

Starscream raises his nullray at blitzwing but suddenly he gets 10,0000 volts passed though his system and he slumps to the ground "what the slag was that" he asks shocked.

"My insurance every time you aim at me or I need to you will get an electric bolt in your shell to drop you, your surgeon installed it my request so will you join us or do I shock the slag out of you on a daily basis"

Starscream staggers to his feet and looks blitzwing in the eyes with evil intent "it looks like I have no choice but to join you" (for now) he thought to himself.

Bliztwing turns around to the door and gestures to leave as starscream head to the door.

"Nice work doc any time you needs us to do the occasional dirty deed you know where to reach us" blitz says to the quitnason surgeon.

"Yes we do" he says ominously as blitzwing and company leave the room.

3 years later

Cybertron has been rebuilt as the planet is once again enjoying a new golden age after using the rocket engines left behind by galvatron to move cybertron out of earth orbit to stop damage to the earth. Cybertron is nearer to the earth and is working with the earth to keep planets safe from the remeants of the decepticons forces.

Earth

A familar sports car with a flame logo which is now coloured black is speeding though a city with no disreguard for cars around him. A police car flys after him trying to keep up with him and is struggling to.

A loud voice shouts over a horn "slow down and pull over now".

Hot rod slows down and finally comes to a complete stop. The cop steps out of the car and walks towards to hot rod window "ok license and regestration" the window stays closed as the cop walks around the front of the car and sees the autobot logo.

"Oh right your one of those transformer things I don't care if you are a robot no one breaks the law in my town". He looks smug then we hear a familar sound as hot rod transforms into robot form and the smile quickly fades from the officer face as hot rod looks down at him.

"And what are you going to do if I do break the law little man" the man looks stunned as hot rod looks on "fine I am out of here" he jumps over the car and returns to robot mode and speeds off to autobot city.

As hot rod speeds up to autobot his old friend kup tries to catch up with him they speed side by side "what wrong with you we are trying to help these people not show them how we can be like the decepticons" hot rod ignores him and continues "don't ignore me I know you can here me" "leave me alone there is nothing for us left to do once we defeat, what left of the decepticon and we are no longer headmasters and targetmasters beacuse they no longer wanted to be involved in our wars what are we fighting for". Kup silent for a while "well what are you fighting for". "Whatevers left" he replies as he speeds over the ramp to autobot city and disapears into autobot city.

Kup stops and transforms into robot mode and walk slowly into autobot city " I miss the days when he was miserable being leader" he sighs and continues.

Char

The remants of the decepticons army meet up to try to come up with a plan the army consists of soundwave, rumble, laserbeak, constucticons, insticons, ramjet, stunticons, astrotrainand the predacons a pretty sorryfull bunch.

"We are running dry again we need to raid for some energon" rumble complain to the group.

"When megatron lead us it was never like this we are back to where we were a year ago no leader and no future because our current leader keeps losing his mind" astrotrain replays and sets on a near by piece of scrap.

Soundwave moves to the middle of the group and addresses them "we have no supplies and no means of surviving on this planet with out my suggestion is a death wish attack against earth to get supplies".

They all look at him mulling over the idea "well we have not much to lose lets do it quickly this is boring" replied dead end as always looking bored. "My companion is right" started motormaster if we can't win lets go out fighting like the decpticons we are".

Soundwave looked away from the crowd who was cheering the idea set forth speaking to himself "suicidal idiots I despair I really do". Just then he felt a familiar sensation which he know deep in his circuits had to be wrong he felt meagtron.

He looked into the darkness as an ominous voice spoke up over the cheering heard "do not despair decepticons I returned to lead to victory".

The crowd stopped in disbelief and starred at the darkness as galavaron emerged from the darkness followed by the decepticon head masters except for Zarak who is no where to be seen.

The crowd began to cheer and chant HAIL GALAVATRON" as he stepped forwards to address his warriors "fellow decepticons I have returned and now we begin again to restore the decpticons to it's former glory suit up and prepare we attack autobot city on earth with everything we have" the crowd murmured and began to chant again and prepared to leave leave for earth.

Soundwave looked at galavatron and was curious why he felt megatron presence coming from galavatron.

Earth.

Omega supreme was standing guard outside autobot city pacing back and forth suddenly a voice spoke over the intercom to omega supreme "how goes it big guy?" Blaster asked him.

"Peaceful" said omega "no problems sighted"

"Ok keep an optic open for anything" said blaster as he signed off.

"Order confirmed" he repeated as watched unaware of what was about to happen.

Inside autobotbase optimus was inspecting the base on the way back to his chamber to unwind so to speak he sat at a desk looked at various reports on decepticon movements and relations with the human government they were stable enough for now.

He began to think about the binary bonding technology and the exo-suit technology that spike had a hand in creating and pondered a contingency plan that he may implement should galavatron or the decepticon resurface any time in the near future.

He felt something deep in his chest plating he opened his chest cavaity and removed the matrix from his chest and placed it on the table in front of him the usual glow that emainted from the matrix was absent now since the time of the hate plague incident. Then for a brief instant he swore saw a flicker of light.

(is there still hope or is this a sign of things to come I need to talk to alpha trion) he thought to himself.

An a intercom ring sounded "optimus I have found something intresting in some of wheel jack's old files" a rather anxiuos ultra magnus said quickly " it involves the dinobots it was something he was working on before the 2005 raid". "New plans for the dinobots bring them to me at once"optimus said curiosly. "Yes sir at once".

Outside autobot city

The decepticons have arrives and are eager to attack but none of the decepticons want to mess with omega suprrme.

Galavtron moved to the front of the group "what is this slag none of the mighty decepticons want to take down one insignificant autobot". "It's omega supreme can we take him" one of the constructicons shouted from the back of the group.

Galvatron turns around quickly to his troops eyeing them as if for weakness the rest interpret his meaning and take one step back from him. He smiles evilly and turn back the omega threat looming in front of them his dark red eyes glow with evil fire he quickly transforms into space cannon mode. "Watch and learn" he shouts as he aims at his target he fires and catches omega in the sternum. He looks down and sees the hole going though him and the gate and talks calmly into his comm system.

Optimus is driving down to the gates of autobot city when he hears a bit of static over his comm "optim..us" "omega" optimus calls back to him and the line goes dead followed by an explosion right in front of him which destroys the gate and ushers up a large cloud of smoke which blinds optimus and causes him to hit the breaks rapidly. He transforms and hears a large klunk and sees a crater behind him he looks into the crater and sees omega shocked face looking back at him.

He sees the debris and hears the one thing he hoped he would never hear again "decepticons attack" a large ominus figure walks though the smoke a smile on his face as he sees prime.

He stops flanked on either side by troops he crosses his arms and surveys the damage done and then looks prime in the optics "well looks like my return bash got started with a bang didnt it". Cyclonus and the sweeps zoom though above the courtyard and begin to systamaically destroy every indivdual gun tower with their added targetmaster power easily demolishes them and send the auto bot fleeing in all directions.

Prime and Magnus transform into vehicle mode and accelerate as fast as they can towards the source of their troubles. Galvatron stands his ground in the face of two oncoming vehicles heading straight towards him in the last instance he fires of the ground leaving a huge crater in his wake magnus transforms into his robot load sans his carrier and jumps the crater attempting to tackle the villian in front of him in rearly see un amouroured mode with the decrease in mass galvatron easily swats him aside with no effort whatsoever unseen to Him prime accelerates using magnus carrier and flies into galvatron at full speed knocking him a great distance forward out all of sight to the battle going on around them he presses a switch on the side of his face an aerial maneuvers from the side of his faceplate "autobot this is Optimus prime full-scale alert the decepticons have retuned and the war has begun again all troops gear up and take the fight to them and let's show them what we are made of".

Magnus regains his armour and joins prime in assessing the battles around them "magnus you go and tell blaster to transform autobot city into battle mode and let's kick them off this planet again just like old times" "yes prime I'll see to it but save the piece of galvatron for me I owe him" prime laughs as magnus turns into a vehicle and heads to pass on a message.

Blaster sees the battle raging around him and receives a message "blaster prime says to initiate battle mode" " leave it to me" .

galvatron emerges from the ground to see the city change around him fortified battlements and guns aim at his troops "zarek get down here and show these pitiful fools what power really is" .

Suddenly a dark cloud envelops autobot city everyone's battling looks up and sees the immense floating fortress descend and fires at the central control tower above the city destroying the central CPU of the city. The devastation is felt by everyone a ground-level whether they be autobot and decepticon prime looks to see the power of the city goes dead metroplex has gone silent optimus prime feels the weight of failure above his shoulders and from behind him in the dust comes a familiar voice he has not said in years to gloat in his voice is more than he can bear "you have failed optimus i told you could never win" a look of surprise in his blue eyes he stood up and turns towards the voice that was held by the wrong person. Megatron voice was coming from galvatron "Megatron it can't be you died" "so are you but you're still here aren't you death holds no grip on us you should know matrix possessor" a slow steady progressive groan emanated from inside him he grabbed his head in a convulsive fury as someone was trying to regain control but prime didn't know which one would be in control a grabbed his gun and aimed it at the confused robot but galvatron regained himself.

Soundwave stepped forward sensing the internal battle between his masters aimed his shoulder cannon and fired at prime's chest plate knocking in back momentarily taken them off-line while his body tried to compensate for the damage inflicted on him "we must leave now we have inflicted great damage a worthy start to our new campaign you will take them a while to recover" the voice changed again "soundwave old friend I am not myself" "I know I must find an answer to this conundrum" a growling emerged and the voice changed again "no retreat i do not is happening within me leave until I am holding prime's head as a trophy" then the lights went out of his eyes and he fell to the ground in front of soundwave "cyclonus something strange has happened to galvatron carry his body back to char all decepticons retreat we have won this day" cyclonus flew down and picked up the body and flew it towards the floating fortress as all the decepticons fled the battlefield knowing they had inflicted a great blow to the adversaries there would be felt for years to come.

The decepticons army were a heading back to charr there was a sense of victory in the air though they have not felt in years they had dealt a crippling blow to their enemies and they were reveling in it. The only downside to that victory was their leader was incapacitated.

Cyclonus addressed the group "is this such a long time since we've felt a victory like this" "don't we all know it" chimed frenzy.

A loud cheer went through the assembled group "so what happened to our glorious leader this time then" asked zarek addressing the group from his immense baffle fortress. Cyclonus top hatch opened and galvatron emerged from its shaking his head and clinching his fist in anger and fire wildly into the air is face a mask of anger.

The group looked worried they had seen this look before and it was not a good luck.

"What happened we were winning i was going to bury their leader" he growled menecingly daring anyone to challange him.

soundwave stepped forward to try and and control the situation "my lord you delt a crippling blow to the autobots they will feel it for years to come" slightly worried at the mindframe of his lord he had shot members of his own troops for less.

a few tense seconds passed and gavaltron regained himself "your right cyclonus find as much energon as you can tonight we celebrate" a cheer went up thoughout the troops "all hail galvatron" DECEPTICONS FOREVER" .

soundwave looked long at galvatron "yes decepticons...forever" (i need to see somebody fast)

as the decepticons began to celeebrate soundwave left the party and began to speak internally "ratbat find me a quintesson and tell him i have a proposal for him"

interlude 1

on cybertron surviving moon two indivduals cloaked in darkness look at cybertron with intrest and then at the floating head of unicron.

"are we covered no can see us coming" the first asked.

"no the satilette i hacked and bounced a signal off of is cloaking us they will not notice the head is gone for days" the second said

" have you found a place to faciltate his rebirth"

"yes a planet that will not be missed" the second said with a sinster chuckle.

"so be it i will meet up with you in two weeks the future will be decided soon and we will be ready".

the second indivdual pressed a button on his controlpanel and his body shimmered out of the firsts vision along with the head.

"by the time they have noticed it's gone it will be to late for those sad excuses for mechonids" he presses a similar button and as he teleported he looked at cybertron and laughed.

"hail unicron".


End file.
